Scars
by SerineCeline
Summary: Fem!Hawke and Isabela take a tumble on the wounded coast and end up in some old elven ruins, naughtyness follows. Setting for the ruin inspired by the bath scene on The Witcher 2, M for a bit of language and a lot of smex. M for Isabela!


A/N: 'Sup readers? =) I wasn't planning on writing this for a while, but my pc exploded (Luckily the HDD is okay) with about six half finished fics on, so I started on this (Apologies if the layout is different to usual, I'm on a different version of word, I'll edit if it looks like a giant wall of text). We've got some Isabela/DefaultFemHawke goodness here :D Please don't complain about Hawke not being gay. Her view on things is that in trying times you take pleasure where you can get it, be it from a man or woman. If you really really really don't want to hear any mention of a man, just ctrl+f 'XxX', you will be missing a good chunk though, including some insight into how this particular Hawke thinks, and the state of her and 'Bela's relationship. Anyway! Enjoy :D

**Scars.**

_Mmmmm…Soft pillows and a fluffy bed…Where am I…?_

Isabela slowly cracked an eye open, her left arm was buried snugly beneath the pillow she was laying face down in and her right hand rested gently in a soft nest of short hair, her naked breasts squashing slightly uncomfortably against the bed. _Ah…Now I know where I am._ The Rivaini smiled to herself, turning her head to the right and staring longingly at her…'bed companion'.

The Champion slumbered peacefully; in the exact position Isabela remembered her going to sleep in. Her mouth was slightly agape, making the cutest little breathing sounds. Isabela's eyes fluttered down over the, also naked form of her lover. The thin silk bed sheets lay just across the small of her back and lower, covering that delectable rump of hers. She felt another presence stirring on her left side and grinned. _Now I remember what happened…_An alcohol fuelled night at the Hanged Man, it was a celebration…Hawke's belated birthday party, maybe? The Champion had been much too busy two days ago to even realise it was her birthday. They had joked with Varric and Merrill for a good few hours before the dwarf had escorted the comatose elf back to the alienage and stumbled off to his room. Then they had met a rather handsome gentleman, alas, his nationality and name eluded Isabela at this point. He was strong, built like an Orlesian war charger, hung like one too; the girls would later on find out. _That's right! _He was a mercenary.

The Rivaini turned to the left, the man; also naked, was blearily staring at the canopy of the four poster bed.

"Where am I?" He asked quietly, his voice hoarse.

"Hightown." Isabela replied with a whisper, not wanting to wake the slumbering Hawke.

"Did we…?" His accent was thick, not Orlesian or Nevvaran though, he must have been from somewhere even further afield.

"Mmhmm."

"Hmm…" He sounded slightly disappointed.

Isabela could see the cogs in the mans head turning, he was wondering why he had slept with her, she wasn't his type. That much was obvious last night.

He had dispensed with the pleasantries by thrusting into her for a few short minutes, before tossing the unsatisfied Rivaini aside and moving onto the sweeter nectar of the Champion. She didn't mind too much though…She enjoyed watching Hawke.

Though little did he know that the blue eyed woman was the Champion, he was much too drunk, and foreign to know that. She was just a beautiful young woman who came only in a threesome package deal.

"And her." Isabela grinned, beckoning to the sleeping Hawke with a nod of her head.

"Ahhh…" He smiled slightly as his eyes fell across the sleeping, raven beauty, trying, for all he was worth to remember what had happened. And then he chuckled, a look of enlightenment spread across his face…Now he remembered.

He had quickly stripped the young Champion, leaving her clothes heaped at the foot of her bed, and her red, ornate smallclothes piled around one ankle. He brought her up onto all fours on the bed, taking her from behind like a Mabari bitch in heat. Pushing through her slick lips and into the, oh-so-tight depths. For a man so endowed it must have felt like heaven.

Isabela had watched on, draped across the other half of the bed, envious of the brute taking her lover. The Champion came once, twice, three times! Before the man groaned, twitching almost silently as he spilled into her, filling her womb with his seed.

Then, much to both of the women's surprise, he forced Hawke down into the soft bed, his hand on the back of her head; over her left ear, forcing her to stare at the…excited looking Isabela.

He had pulled out, moving his member up, up, up; until it found its tight, puckered target. He grinned evilly, pushing hard for entrance, trying to get his backdoor action. And then the head had slipped in, pushing hard into the Champion's 'almost' virginal ass, causing Hawke to cry out.

Isabela had sat up by now, watching intently. One of her hands moved to Hawke's, unravelling it from the bed sheets and holding it tightly, squeezing, supporting. While her other hand moved south, to pleasure herself. All the while she whispered sweet nothings to the writhing Champion, and shouted words of encouragement to the man buried in her lover's rear. She had stared at Hawke's face, enthralled, revelling at the most adorable little 'O' face she pulled every time the man plunged into her depths. Then Isabela came, spasming hard against her own fingers, her strangled groan pushing the brute over the edge, causing him to come undone as he joined her in orgasm, painting the Champion's colon white…And then all was quiet, he had pulled out, wiping his cum slicked cock on one of Hawke's plump, globes of flesh, leaving a tiny trail of semen on the cheek as the rest oozed from her.

He stumbled backwards from the bed, before collapsing back onto it, beside Isabela. And that was the situation they found themselves in, the awkward morning after a one night stand.

"So…" Isabela turned around and slid over to the foot of the bed, dangling her luscious, dark legs over the edge, yawning and stretching her arms out. "I'm going to go for a wash…Who knows when sleeping beauty over there will be awake. I'd spend as much time ogling at her as I could if I was you, you'll not get another chance to." With that she stood up and sashayed off toward the door, grinning to herself as she felt the mans eyes following her voluptuous hips and rump.

She washed quickly, there was no need for a bath, no doubt Hawke would want one though. If she hadn't been so drunk and tired after the previous nights…activities, then she would have had one afterwards, she had a strange obsession with washing immediately after sex…It kind of got on Isabela's nerves. The Rivaini gathered the freezing water up in her hands and threw it across her face, staring at her bare neck in the mirror above the basin.

"Good morning." A voice from behind spoke.

Isabela turned and smiled at the naked and sleepy looking Hawke. "Morning, sleepy." She turned back to the mirror. "How're you feeling?"

"No hangover." Hawke shrugged, scooping water out of the heating bath and pouring it into the regular bath. Bodahn always lit the fire beneath the heating bath when he woke, so that the water would always be ready. "A bit sore though…" She stood and turned, staring at Isabela, the pirate knew exactly what was coming next. "Anal, really, Isabela?"

"What about it?"

"You know I don't like it! You could have stopped him!"

Isabela scoffed. "What, like 'excuse me Mr. Idon'tknowyourname, can you please take your huge penis out of my lovers arse, thank you'?" She turned back to face Hawke and shrugged. "You looked like you were quite enjoying it anyway…" She grinned slyly. "I know I was…Only bloody time I get to come is when I do it myself…"

"Mmm…I saw that…" The champion stared at Isabela's hand for a long moment, before trailing across to the neatly shaved juncture between her legs. How Isabela shaved so close with a straight razor and still avoided cutting herself was beyond Hawke..."Anyway!" She continued, "It's not that I don't enjoy the act, per se, it's the principle of what, and where it is." Hawke finished filling the wooden bath and slowly sunk into it, sighing in relief as the hot water engulfed her.

"Oh hush, you lemon, you say you take pleasure where you find it, be it man, woman, elf. What's wrong with just doing sex slightly differently?"

"He came in my arsehole!"

"And?"

"And—" Hawke was interrupted as the bathroom door inched open slightly, the mans voice came from the other side.

"Thanks for last night, I'll be going now."

"Hold on, come in a moment." Hawke replied.

The door creaked open and the man stepped in, averting his eyes when he saw the women.

Isabela laughed. "Oh please, you've been inside both of us, seeing us naked can't be that bad can it?"

He grinned and shook his head. "It's not bad at all."

"What's your name?" Hawke asked, never opening her eyes or looking at him.

"Siegfried, milady."

"Siegfried? And where are you from, Siegfried?" She finally opened her eyes and looked at him, taking in the sight of his broad, well muscled form, his short brown hair was unbelievably messy and he looked rather worse for the wear.

"The Anderfels, Hossberg."

"The Anders, hmm...?" Hawke stared at him for a long moment.

"I…Are you the Champion?" Siegfried warily raised an eyebrow.

Hawke sighed. "I am."

He bowed at the waist, "You were divine, my Champion."

Isabela laughed. "So not just a well built brute, you seem to have brains too."

"I thought we discovered that yesterday?" He laughed.

The Rivaini shrugged. "Alcohol makes a fool of all of us."

Siegfried bowed one last time, backing out the door. It creaked back shut and he was gone.

The room fell silent for a long while, save for the gentle lapping of the water as Hawke washed herself.

"Do you want me to mix you something up; from the looks of him his seed's probably quite potent."

"That's probably a good idea."

Isabela moved to open the door but Hawke called to her, stopping her.

There was a loud movement of water as she climbed out of the tub, stepping over to Isabela, water cascading from her every curve. "Are you going to leave your choker off today?"

The Rivaini sighed. "Why do you want me to? It's disgusting…"

"I like it…" The Champion traced her finger along the deep scar leading from one side of her neck to the other. "Plus…" She nibbled at the pirate queen's collarbone, slowly moving further up, placing gentle kisses along the tender line of the scar. "I think your neck is delicious."

Isabela pulled away from the kisses. "It's not delicious, it's ugly."

"I think it's beautiful..." Hawke smiled, brushing a long strand of chocolate hair away from the Rivaini's face and behind her ear. "And you don't need to care about what anybody else thinks now, do you?"

"Hawke..." Isabela smiled in spite of herself, feeling her lover's soft hand trailing across her cheek. The relationship the pirate queen had with the Champion was a funny one, technically they were 'seeing each other', but they had mutually decided not to be exclusive to one another...For the sex anyway, the feelings...Well, she adored the Champion, she was just useless with emotions.

"Isabela...We've known each other for nearly seven years...How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Marian." The Champion giggled. 'Hawke' or 'Champion' had replaced her 'real' name since fleeing to the city of chains over seven years ago, the only time anybody called her Marian was for the five minutes after she asks them, until they forget. The only other person to call her by her name was Maker knows where, fighting Darkspawn...Poor, sweet Bethany, she had been so, so different when they had met during the invasion.

The Rivaini smiled. "Okay, Marian." She placed a chaste kiss on the Champions lips, pulling away and grinning slyly before Hawke had a chance to pursue the kiss. "I'll get dressed then mix you up something, wouldn't want him to have put a baby in you now, would we?" She span on her heel and turned, chuckling to herself.

"Don't tease; I think I'd die if I was pregnant." Marian shrugged and wrapped a towel around herself. "Leave the choker off?"

"Just this once, for you." She opened the door and stepped out of the room. "You might want to hurry; didn't 'Big Girl' want to see us? It's nearly midday."

"Shit!" Hawke cursed, quickly following Isabela back to her room. "Didn't she want to see us after giving the orders out?" She asked, stumbling into a pair of ornate, black smallclothes and sliding them up her beautiful, milky legs...They were a gift from a Nevvaran noble...She had been delicious.

"I think so." Isabela grinned, slipping into her revealing white bodice and strapping her black corset beneath her bust.

"Shit!" Hawke swore again as she fastened the lace straps of her bra behind her back. "That was hours ago! She's going to be angry."

"Let her be." The Rivaini scoffed, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her thigh high boots up. She reached for the golden choker lying amidst the clothes the pair had worn the previous night, before looking to the oblivious Champion who was busy wriggling into the tight leather she wore for combat. She smiled to herself before dropping the choker and heading toward the door. "I'll be downstairs."

XxX

"Eugh!" Hawke exclaimed, pulling a sour face. "Maker, what's in this?" She wiped her mouth and stared at the thick mixture in the tumbler she held.

"It doesn't matter." The pair reached the top of the stairs leading to the Viscount's keep. "Drink it all."

The Champion sighed before downing the rest of the mixture in one; she brought her hand up to her mouth and swallowed. "That's disgusting, Isabela...It's no wonder it gets rid of anything inside of somebody, surprised it doesn't leave me barren."

"Oh har-har, laugh it up...It doesn't work like that."

Hawke discarded the old tumbler outside the keep, carelessly throwing it onto the pavement. The guards on duty at the entrance saluted, before pushing open the heavy oak doors. The keep was abuzz with the usual droning of dissatisfied nobles, complaining about their neighbours primroses being too high or some such nonsense...The only problem was, there was nobody to deal with their problems, Seneschal Bran did the most he could in the wake of the Viscount's death, but it was a job he was ill prepared for.

Marian returned the greetings to the nobles who turned to her. _Oh Champion, I'm having a dinner party tomorrow night. Oh Champion, my son would looooove to meet you. Oh Champion, me and the chaps are having a political discussion this afternoon, we'd like to know your take on the whole thing. _She accepted the dinner invitation but politely declined the rest, dinner parties hosted by Orlesian's were usually fun and the de Launcet's were no different. The lady of the house, Dulci de Launcet could throw some wild parties for somebody so high strung...Hawke had been trying to get into those sweet Orlesian knickers of hers for a few years, and now was a better time than any, she owed the Champion big time.

The pair entered the guard quarters and Hawke knocked loudly on Aveline's door.

"Ahh—Yes—yes!"

"Uhm...Aveline?" She knocked again.

Hushed whispering came from the other side of the door, followed by a rather uncharacteristic giggle. "H—Hawke?"

"Yes?"

"Just a moment."

Isabela grinned. "I don't care how much she hates me for it, I have to see this." She pushed the door open, stopping and staring in awe at what was happening before her. 'Ser Man Hands' Aveline was laid naked across her desk, her uniform piled up on the floor and her military issue smallclothes hung from one ankle. Her fiery red hair was plastered to her face by sweat and her well muscled legs spread obscenely wide as her husband and fellow guardsman stood between them, an arm under each leg, stretching them wide as he groaned quietly. A perfect picture of pleasure slapped across his face as he twitched slightly, obviously in the throes of climax. The lovers stared at the laughing Isabela and shocked Hawke.

"Don't stop for me." Isabela stated plainly. "Well." She sniggered. "It looks like you're finished, Donnic."

"OUT!" Aveline screamed, scrambling for cover.

The door shut and the Rivaini laughed huskily, throwing her head back and exposing more of that glorious neck. "Now that...Was worth it."

They waited outside for a few minutes, before Aveline cleared her throat loudly and spoke up. "Enter."

"Phooooo." Isabela laughed. "You might want to air this place out, it stinks of sex."

"I should have you thrown in the dungeons for a few—." Aveline started, she didn't look happy, Donnic was standing sheepishly beside her. The captain's eyes fell to Isabela's neck for a long moment. She noticed the Rivaini shift uncomfortably at her staring and glanced up into her amber eyes. "You were supposed to be here hours ago." Her gaze turned to Hawke.

"Sorry." Marian shrugged hopelessly, she couldn't lie to Aveline. The woman was like a second sister to her. Hell; she was the only sister to her now that Bethany was off with the Warden's. "We uhh...Overslept."

"Yes." Aveline smiled. "I heard you were at the Hanged Man last night." She stepped across to Hawke and threw her arms around her. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you much recently. Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Marian smiled, squeezing Aveline back, hugging a suit of armour was...odd, to say the least. "I feel so old."

"Old?" Isabela scoffed, "Wait till you get to my age!"

Hawke smiled and squeezed the Rivaini's hand. "So, Aveline...What's on the agenda?"

"Tal-Vashoth holdouts, we thought we'd got them all but apparently there's whispers of 'horned devils' along the coast."

"Isn't that something better suited for the guard to deal with, rather than us?" Isabela asked.

"It is." The Captain turned to the Rivaini. "But they're just rumours at the moment...I'm off duty right now, we should be home, relaxing. But instead, we're here, chasing ghosts."

"Aveline, relax?" The pirate queen grinned.

The red head rolled her eyes, her lips curved slightly into a smile. "It's already midday, can we get going?"

"Yes yes, sorry again for being late." Hawke winked, before turning out of the door.

XxX

"Do we actually have anything to go on?"

"Apart from the rumours, no."

"Then why are we here?" The voice whined. "We've been trailing through caves, wild grass and snakes for hours now, the only things left along the coast are bandits."

"Did you have something better to do?"

"It is getting late, Aveline." A third voice added.

"Taking her side?" Said the first.

"No, I just can't imagine any Tal-Vashoth hanging around, they didn't have anything to fear from the Qunari so most have moved into the city."

Aveline sighed. "Fine...You're right. We may as well check here while we're at it." She indicated to a cave entrance, it was well out of sight of the road and seemed next to impossible to stumble upon without knowing its location, yet they had somehow come upon it.

"Alright." Hawke moved toward the entrance, peaking her head inside. "Hold me, Isabela."

"Is now really the time?" The Rivaini grinned.

"It drops down a little in, grab hold of my back so I can look over." The Champion seemed to miss the innuendo as her lover hooked a hand under her belt, taking a firm grip on it.

"Be careful." Aveline warned as Hawke slowly inched toward the drop, hanging perilously over the edge.

"Damn it Hawke, you're heavier than you look." Isabela whined.

"Be quiet, you know how heavy I am." Hawke blushed slightly as she moved forward, realising what she had said...Hopefully Aveline didn't hear, but then again, why should she care? The captain knew about their relationship..."I—I think I see something do—" The rogue froze as a rock crumbled beneath her foot. "Isabela?" The stone collapsed and Hawke lurched down the hole, coming to a sudden halt after a few feet, all that held her was Isabela's grip around her belt.

"Aveline! Help me!" The pirate was flat against the ground, her arm uncomfortably close to breaking from its angle. "Hold on Hawke!"

"Let go Isabela, I'll find my way back up!"

"I'm not letting go...Hawke...Marian! What are you doing!" The load on her painful arm lightened considerably as the Champion unclasped her belt, tumbling down the hole. "Shit!" Isabela cursed. An echoed cry came up from wherever the Champion had landed, "Idiot! Aveline, can you and Donnic find another way round? I'm going down."

"You're going down?"

"Just do it, okay? She could be hurt!" Isabela flipped round into a sitting position, slowly sliding toward the edge. "Hurry." She urged the guards, before taking one deep breath and pushing herself over.

The trip down the hole wasn't the most comfortable, luckily there weren't many sharp edges for her to get impaled on, and most of the rocky outcroppings the Rivaini hit on the fall had been so overgrown with moss that it lessened the blow considerably. After what seemed like an eternity of freefalling she hit the cold ground of the 'cave', knocking the wind out of her in a sharp cry of pain. She quickly caught her breath, sitting up and glancing around, more interested in finding Hawke than taking stock of where she was.

"Why did you jump down?" The Champions voice asked.

Isabela's eyes adjusted to the darkness, Hawke was sitting against a wall a few feet away, her legs stretched out and her head tipped back. "Why did you unclasp your belt!"

"I don't know." Hawke replied, opening her eyes and tilted her head to the pirate.

"Well! N—Neither do I!"

Marian grinned. "I think I sprained my ankle, landed on it..." She pushed on it slightly and winced, taking a sharp intake of air. "Are you alright?"

"Just winded." Isabela pulled herself up to her feet. "Come on." She moved over to the Champion. "Hook your arm around my shoulder. "Hup you get. Put you weight on me."

"Thank you." Hawke smiled. "Where are we?"

"I have no clue." The Rivaini finally took stock of her surroundings. It looked like a set of ruins, the walls crumbled and the structural pillars were falling to pieces. "Elven, maybe?"

"I don't know." The pair hobbled over to one of the pillars and Hawke ran her hand over the surface. "It looks it, but it seems a lot newer...The craftsmanship doesn't seem up to the standard of other elven ruins. Elves trying to reclaim their lost ways, most likely."

"Well how about we go back into town, I bandage your ankle up, put you to bed and...Take care of you?" She smiled mischievously. "Then we can come back and raid the place when you can walk better."

"That idea sounds—" Marian winced as she put weight on the foot. "Positively ravishing."

The pair carefully hobbled into the next room, sunlight flooded through from an almost straight vertical gap in the ceiling, there was no getting out through there.

"Oh Hawke, look!" Isabela gasped.

A pool of un realistically clean water sat central in the room, it looked almost in the design of the Tevinter bath houses seen in paintings and books, the very idea had been stolen from elven baths in the first place.

"Wonder how the water is." The Rivaini moved toward the pool, setting Hawke down beside it.

"This place looks like it's been disused for hundreds of years, I don't know how there can be any water...It should have dried up." Marian leant forward, taking the boot on her good foot off and dipping her big toe in. "It's warm..." She mused.

"Warm you say?" Isabela said, Hawke knew that tone all too well. "Well I for one am rather sweaty from all this traipsing around the jungle."

"Isabela, no..."The Champion sighed as her lovers black corset landed beside her with a soft thump. "Oh come on, this can't be the best time for that, shouldn't we be finding a way out?"

"Aveline's—" Isabela lifted her tunic like bodice up over her head, freeing her more than ample bust. "Finding a way around." She dropped it next to the corset and turned to face the pool, her back to Hawke as she pulled her hair free from the blue and gold bandana she wore. "You get a chance to see me naked anyway."

Marian giggled lightly. "True, but what if somebody comes in? What if Aveline comes in?"

"Oh don't be such a prude." The Rivaini hooked a thumb under each side of her black, thong like choice of underwear and pushed them to her knees before bending at the waist to get them over her feet; giving the Champion a teasing glance of the luscious lips between her thick, dark thighs. "It's only fair anyway, we've seen her naked today." She kicked the thong away, took a few steps back and skipped toward the pool, diving perfectly into the shimmering surface with hardly even a splash.

Hawke laughed, shaking her head at her lovers antics, she was a brilliant woman...Funny, beautiful, smart, witty, more than proficient in the bedroom...She sighed loudly, she needed to have a proper talk with her.

Isabela emerged a moment later, running her hands up over her forehead and through her hair, pushing the chocolaty locks behind her ears. "This is divine." She grinned, dipping under the water and popping back up at the edge where Hawke sat. "Coming in?"

"I don't know...I want to know how it's warmed, or where it comes from."

"Oh who cares? I felt warmer water coming from the centre, it's probably a hot spring."

"A hot spring?" Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"You know, like a spring, but hot."

"You _are_ terrible." Hawke flicked some water at the Rivaini with the foot that dangled in the water.

"And you love it, 'My Champion'" Isabela grinned, grabbing Hawke's foot, tickling the sole and pushing her fingers between the toes.

"Ahhh!" Marian giggled. "I surrender! Stop it! Stop it!" She tried to push Isabela away, but the Rivaini pulled her by the leg, dragging her into the water in a heap of screaming and giggling Champion of Kirkwall.

Isabela laughed and wrapped her arms around the submerged Hawke, pulling her up. The water was shallow enough to only come up to shoulder level, but was deep enough to swim under. "Well you're in here now..."

Hawke spluttered, pursing her lips and spitting a torrent of water into the Rivaini's face. She ran her hands through her short hair, slicking it back and laughing. "I see that...Maker, this is nice..."

"You'll probably be able to stand in here, being weightless in water and all...Now." She grinned and sashayed around Hawke, doing one full circle, trailing her finger around the Champion's collarbone as she went. "Are we going to get you out of those wet clothes?"

"I think we better." She moaned softly when she felt Isabela's mouth on her collar, biting and sucking gently. The Rivaini's fingers ran along her body, hooking under her leather jerkin and lifting it, they pulled away for a short moment as Isabela lifted the clothing from Hawke and tossed it to the side. They fell back into a kiss, their tongues working and massaging each other passionately. Marian gasped when she felt a hand squeeze her left breast. "I—Isabela!"

"What?"

"You're being a bit feisty, who says we're having sex?"

"I do." Isabela's hands moved under the water, working at the draw strings that kept the Champion's leggings tight, she unfastened them and disappeared under the water, sliding them down her body and feet. She smiled sweetly when she came back up, diving back at the pulse point on Hawke's neck. "Problem?"

"N—No!" Her bra has gone before she even realised, freeing her perky breasts to Isabela's experienced touch. Hands squeezed, fingers tweaked, lips kissed and teeth nipped. A hand was down the front of her smallclothes next, running through the soft puff of soaked, jet black hair. She moaned out as the fingers found her nub of nerves, rubbing across it, sliding lower; then with a sharp hitch of breath the fingers pushed into her, two at first. "Ahhhhh!" Her own hand moved down Isabela's toned stomach and across her almost bald pubic region, the fingers quickly found the Rivaini's clit and began stroking across it.

Isabela groaned huskily. "Yesssss..."

The pair stood in the centre of the pool, their right hands under the waterline, stroking and plunging through the others nether lips. Their left hands held breasts, squeezing and nipping, their tongues fought for dominance as their lips locked.

Hawke moved her fingers lower, pushing three into the Rivaini's channel, causing her to lift slightly and gasp, begging for more. Marian grinned, breaking free of the kiss and biting Isabela's exposed neck. Her teeth moved toward the scar, nipping at the tender skin ferociously. And there it was, the secret erogenous spot.

Isabela cried out involuntarily and very unexpectedly, she threw her head back and arched forward as her walls clamped down on the three fingers plunging deeply into her. The hand that had been happily tweaking Hawke's cute little pink nipples now gripped her shoulder, holding on for dear life, the fingers inside the Champion had ceased their ministrations as she screamed out, her amber eyes flickering open and closed, before snapping open wide and staring at Hawke, her mouth parted slightly as she twitched and mewled.

Hawke did all she could to stifle a laugh, this had to be the best come face she had ever seen in her fourteen or so years of being sexually active. It was pure pleasure, the powerful climax had caught the Rivaini so off guard that she had to put all strength she could muster into staying stood up.

"Shiiiiiiittt..." Isabela slowly came down from the orgasm, pulling herself free from the Champion and falling back in the water, catching her breath. "What...Was...That?" She asked breathlessly.

"A beautiful looking orgasm?" Hawke quipped, a bemused grin on her face.

"Hah." Isabela stood back up in the water. "Shit...Where did you learn that?"

"Oh nowhere." Hawke smiled. "I just love your neck, wondered what you'd do if I...toyed with it."

"Come, obviously."

Marian giggled. "Maybe you can finish me off?"

Isabela licked her lips and smiled lecherously. "Gladly." She stepped closer to Hawke, pushing her back, further and further, until they hit the edge of the pool. She then wrapped her arms around the Champion and lifted her up onto the edge, before mercilessly burying her face in the others crotch.

Hawke cried out, her hands gripping at the edges of the pool before moving to Isabela's hair, bunching up in there and pushing her lover further into her crotch.

The Rivaini lapped at Marian's juices, every taste was just like Hawke, sweet and pure, but strong and everything that Isabela respected in a woman. She got to work more licking and sucking Marian's prominent bundle of nerves, revelling in the taste of the woman...She was divine. She spread the Champion's legs further with one hand, moving the other to help her tongue.

Marian whimpered quietly as two fingers pushed into her, with those added to the pleasure coming from the Rivaini's experienced tongue it wouldn't be too long, she could already feel the climax building in the pit of her stomach, ready to blow at any time. Marian's moans of pleasure echoed through the Rivaini's whole body. Only minutes later a third finger pushed into her tight core and she came, screaming out as the pleasure hit a crescendo. Her thighs squeezed shut around Isabela's head as she bucked into her face, squeezing her own bosom as she came, groaning and moaning quietly. Unless she was drunk Hawke was usually very conservative with her orgasms, not too vocal and not too over the top. She could feel her nectar leaking out onto Isabela's face, the Rivaini hungrily lapped at it, continuing to assault the Champion's senses with her tongue and three fingers. Marian finally fell limp, moaning quietly and gasping for air. "Oh...Maker..." She gasped.

Isabela finally pried Hawke's legs back open, she pulled back and looked up to Hawke, licking her lips and wiping her mouth and chin on her arm. "Better?" She grinned slyly.

"Much." Marian panted, "Thank you."

The Rivaini smiled, lifting herself out of the water and sitting beside the Champion. "Get on all fours and face away from me."

"Excuse me?"

"You like it when a man takes you from behind, hmm? I want to do it to you...With my tongue, obviously."

"O—Okay..." Hawke blushed slightly. "You do mean—"

"Just trust me, okay?"

Marian turned from Isabela, placing her palms and knees against the ground. "Like this?" She wiggled her athletic bottom at the Rivaini.

Isabela laughed huskily. "Just like that, now relax." She got into a similar position behind the Champion, placing a hand on each plump ass cheek and spread them.

"Wh—What're you doing!" Hawke crawled forward and turned around, out of the Rivaini's reach.

"Just trust me! You'll enjoy it."

"I don't like it!"

"You will!" Isabela knew exactly what to do, time to play the guilt card. "I didn't wear my choker...letting everybody see this disgusting thing." She pointed to her neck. "And you won't even let me pleasure you..." She frowned, a defeated look on her face.

"I-...Isabela..." Hawke sighed; she had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

"It's nice, you'll like it."

"It's embarrassing." Marian shrugged.

"Embarrassing?" Isabela laughed. "Embarrassing to who? I don't think either of us can be embarrassed again after I slipped that finger in all those years ago." She smiled and shook her head.

Hawke laughed at the memory. "I didn't speak to you for a week!"

"Come on, give it a chance...You can tie me up and punish me if you don't like it."

"Oh?" Marian raised an eyebrow. "How about you let me tie you up and punish you whether I like it or not?"

"Hmm..." The Rivaini's eyes flickered. "What do I get out of it?"

"You get tied up and punished."

True, should be fun." She held her hand out. "Deal?"

Hawke clasped Isabela's hand and laughed. "Deal, now, what am I doing?"

"Just like I said, hands and knees."

Marian got back into the position she held a moment ago, blushing as she felt hands on her rear, spreading the cheeks.

"This...May feel peculiar at first." Isabela grinned mischievously, "You'll love it." She leant forward, pursing her lips.

Hawke gasped when she felt the glob of spit land against her impossibly tight rear hole. "Ahhh—B—Be gentle."

The pirate laughed as she rubbed the spit around with her finger, eliciting something halfway between a giggle and a moan from Hawke. "After you took that monster last night, I have confidence that I won't hurt you, don't worry." She leant forward, her tongue inching out slightly and quickly flicking out.

"Oh, Maker!" Hawke groaned. Her fingers curled up, scratching at the ground. The sensitive nerves around her orifice were alight with pleasure as Isabela began to lick in earnest, quickening the pace and digging her sharp nails into the soft flesh of Hawke's ass...That would surely leave a mark.

Isabela was grinning like a loony now...Mentally at least, she had wanted to do this to Hawke for a good while now, but never had the metaphorical balls to suggest it. Her smooth and skilful tongue worked around the rim, bringing quiet moans from the Champion. Isabela did good work...Finally breaking down the remaining barriers of defence Hawke had about disliking things near her ass. And the young rogue was loving it, writhing and gasping with every lick from the experienced Rivaini. She pulled back,

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Maker, yes." Hawke's forehead was now against the ground, her hands balled up into fists beside her. "Keep going!"

"You changed your mind quickly." She moved in for another long lick, curling her tongue and pushing it against the entrance for a short moment. "I wish I had a cock sometimes..." She mumbled, before pushing harder, squeezing her tongue through the rim and into the tight, warmth of the Champion's ass.

"Oh! Shit!" Hawke cried, arching her back inwards as she thumped at the ground. With the coherent thoughts she could collect she mentally slapped herself, she was letting herself slip recently. She was completely opposed to anal, yet here she was, her lovers tongue worming its way around her, rolling around the insides of her walls...And it felt...Maker, divine.

Isabela's right arm wrapped around Hawke's thigh, bringing the hand under her stomach and to her soaked nethers, her fingers quickly got to work, massaging the labia and bud of nerves, it wouldn't be long until Hawke came, she could feel the Champion's muscles coiling up like a spring, ready to explode at any moment.

"Nggghh—Ahhh!" Hawke came, screaming to the Maker. Her muscles clamped shut everywhere, contracting in a painfully pleasurable orgasm. Her juices soaked the inside of her thighs and she felt herself tighten around Isabela's tongue for a long moment, ten, twenty seconds before she collapsed, the earthshaking orgasm finally dying down. Small aftershocks still coursed through her body, causing her to twitch and shudder, mewling quietly as Isabela slowly withdrew her tongue.

"See, I told you so."

Hawke finally collapsed chest down against the floor, rolling over after a long moment. Her short, raven hair was stuck to her forehead and she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she fought to catch her breath. "Don't gloat." She managed, grinning.

Isabela crawled over Hawke, their breasts meeting as they came face to face. The Rivaini moved in for a kiss and the Champion happily caught her lovers mouth with her own. She could taste herself, but she didn't care...For now she was just happy to be with somebody she liked...loved?

The pair froze when something sounding suspiciously like somebody clearing their throat came from the other side of the room. "When you're done." Aveline's voice spoke out. "We found an entrance."

"Oh Maker..." Hawke muttered.

XxX

"How's that?"

"Better, thank you."

"It doesn't seem sprained, probably just bruised...You should be fine after sleep, no magic required."

"Thank you, Anders."

"Come visit me sometime, hmm?"

"I will."

The mage bowed and backed away from Hawke, turning and opening the door. "She's fine." He said as he closed it behind him. "Just don't...Just let her get some rest, okay?"

"Fine, fine." The husky voice of Isabela replied.

"Alright, bye." He shrugged and left.

Isabela turned and opened the door. Hawke was laid across the centre of the bed in her house clothes, her ankle bandaged and splinted for support. "Hello there." The Rivaini smiled, sashaying across to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Isabela..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Fin.

_A/N: Aight y'all, hope you enjoyed :D I'll be doing a fic (or most likely another chapter to this) About how Isabela got the nasty scar, I've got loads of requests to sort out first though __ In case you didn't know, I do take requests, just check out my page (I've wrote the details down there) I'll more than likely reply to the request to let you know what'll happen. Anyway! Unbeta'd as usual, so please try and forgive and grammatical/silly mistakes and R&R pl0z :P_


End file.
